1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character input apparatus of, e.g., a mobile phone having as inputting means a tablet which directs a position by using a pen or a finger, a portable information device or an information household electric appliance which includes a function to input characters such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a barcode reader or a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal, and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional character input apparatuses are configured to include either a method of inputting characters by key operations or a method of inputting characters by drawing through a tablet. Since each of the methods has good points and bad points, the conventional character input apparatuses have a problem in convenience of inputting characters for users.